¡Quiero intentarlo!
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar la paciencia de Fey de estar siempre debajo? "¿Por qué Saru siempre tiene que llevar el control de nuestra relación? O tal vez… yo soy el que siempre se deja llevar" ¡El conejo se revela! ¿Quien tomara el control al final? Lemon de dudosa calidad(?)


… **Ni idea que decir sobre esto.**

**¿Cómo fue que se me ocurrió? PIXIV –caen truenos-**

**Esa cosa tiene tantos fan-arts de Fey ukeandose a Saru que asjkdhasdgas (?) Fue inevitable! En fin… disfruten.**

**Ah cierto, el separador, lo puse de pura joda... se ve lindo que diga Fey&Saru para el que no sabia que chucha significaba xD**

**Y también xD Todos son de la misma época B: ahora si~ **

**Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone no me pertenece.**

***~*^^F&S^^*~***

**~ ¡Quiero intentarlo! ~**

_Saru tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto… ¡TONTO!_

Ese era el pensamiento del peli-verde Fey Rune, pues la noche anterior como casi todas, había tenido sexo con el peli-blanco Saryuu Evan sin su consentimiento. Aunque esto lo hacia mas divertido para el ultimo.

Pero lo que molestaba mas al chico conejo era que Saru desaparecía todas las mañanas, como un fantasma. Entonces la idea de seguir despertando solo y con su trasero doliéndole a horrores termino por hartarle.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a masacrar el desayuno que el mismo se había preparado.

Sabía que su novio tenía que trabajar… pero… ¿ni una nota? ¿Simplemente se iba dejándolo solo en la ya muy maltratada cama?

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que llevar el control de nuestra relación?_

De repente bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de la triste realidad:

_O tal vez… yo soy el que siempre… se deja llevar…_

-¡Pues no mas! –exclamó de repente hablándose a si mismo- ¡Esta fue la ultima vez!

Y como toda persona positiva se puso de pie de un salto, solo para chillar por el dolor en su parte posterior.

_¡SARU TONTOOOOO!_

***~*^^F&S^^*~***

-Tenma tranquilízate… -Rune se empezaba a hartar de su mejor amigo. Este le había llamado hace 45 minutos y aun no dejaba de llorar.

-P-Pero Fey… estoy tan feliz que… que… q-que… -iba a sollozar de nuevo pero…

-Me alegro mucho por ti Tenma –interrumpió

-¿Fey? ¿Te pasa algo? –adivinó el castaño

El peli-verde decidió ser honesto.

-Tenma… ¿tú nunca quisiste… tomar la iniciativa?

-¿La iniciativa? –preguntó confundido

-En… _eso… _-dijo con nerviosismo

-¿_"Eso"_? –Tenma no comprendía

Fey se palmeó la frente

-En la cama… -sentenció esperando que asi lo comprendiera, lo cual debió funcionar pues el moreno soltó una risita nerviosa después de unos segundos de silencio

-N-No, la verdad no –aseguró- Y a Kyousuke tampoco le agradaría la idea…

-¡Pero Tenma! –Saltó de repente, frustrado- ¿Piensas quedarte abajo toda tu vida?

-Ahora no puedo hacer mucho… -una gota resbalo por la nuca de Tenma- Pero supongo que asi debe ser esto…

-¡Es que…!

-Si tanto quieres pídeselo a Saru, ¿no? –pensó Matsukaze

-¿Y si no quiere? –murmuró el conejo

-¡Mira la hora! –Tenma rio falsamente- Y-Yo solo quería contarte de mi bebé ¡Nos vemos! –colgó

Fey se lo esperaba, pero no de Tenma

Dejó el aparato (entiéndase teléfono) en una mesita y se recostó en el sillón. Estaba agotado después de haber limpiado y arreglado la casa con todo el dolor y cansancio de su _actividad_ de anoche.

Poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño, y después de unas horas que a el le parecieron segundos, despertó por la mano acariciando su cabello.

-¿Saru? –preguntó adormilado al reconocerlo

-Ya llegue Fey –se inclinó para besar la frente del otro, y luego se separó para darle espacio de incorporarse

Fey se puso nervioso, era obvio que quería decirle ahí y ahora que había tomado su decisión… ¿Pero que diría Saru al expresarle su deseo?

Observó al moreno servirse comida que el había preparado, con plena guerra mental en su cabeza.

_Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca…_

-Saru… -llamó suavemente

-¿Si Fey? –volteó a verlo apenas su nombre fue pronunciado

Rune tomó algo de aire y valor ante lo que estaba por decir

-Y-Yo… -tartamudeó un poco

Saryuu arqueó una ceja extrañado por su comportamiento

-¡Quiero intentarlo! –soltó sin mas

No esta de más decir que el oji-violeta casi escupe lo que comía, que conejito tan rebelde le había tocado…

Sonrió al ver como Fey era literalmente un tomate

-¿N-No me entendiste cierto? –preguntó después de un breve silencio

-Te entendí Fey… -sonrió con más ganas, no estaría mal _jugar _con el chico

-¿E-Entonces…? –el peli-verde se puso tenso cuando el se acercó y se sentó junto a el

_Me he metido en un lio…_

Suspiró contra la piel de Saru, en sus labios que rozaban los de el

_Supongo… que no_

Ambos cerraron la distancia besándose sincronizada mente.

Fey esperó a que Saryuu tomara el control de todo pero eso nunca pasó

En cambio, abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos del peli-blanco en sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello y acercándolo a el.

Fey se sonrojó fuertemente. No podía estar pasando…

Saryuu se fue recostando lentamente en el sillón sin soltarse del otro. Fey reaccionó y con mucha timidez lo tomó de la cintura.

Saru le estaba dando la oportunidad, aunque todavía no se lo creyera, y el titubeaba ante lo que había esperado.

¿Nervios de principiante? Probablemente. Era otra primera vez para ambos.

Pero aquella pregunta seguía en su cabeza mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo. ¿En serio el gran, el único, el sensual, envidiable y macho Saryuu Evan iba a ser sumiso?

El peli-blanco soltó una risita por las manos temblando en su cadera. Aunque el sonrojo fue inevitable.

Con cuidado y aun nervioso, Fey lamió el labio inferior de Saru.

_S-Solo debo hacerlo como el lo hace…_

Aquel pensamiento hizo enrojecer al peli-verde, pero rápidamente lo desecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, jugando con la contraria.

_Y… Y ahora…_

Las manos pálidas se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa del oji-violeta, comenzando a desabrocharla. Este se levantó un poco para deshacerse del resto de la prenda.

_Y luego…_

Fey pasó ambas manos por los costados de Saru, estremeciéndolo un poco. Se sentía bien todo eso, ahora entendía porque quería probarlo.

No era necesariamente un contacto físico asi, sino el demostrar cuanto quieres a esa persona, hacerla sentir querida.

Fey no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo aquello, no con lujuria, estaba feliz. Por fin se separó de los labios del otro y bajo a su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con ternura.

Una de sus manos, mas ágil que antes, desabrochó el pantalón del moreno bajando el cierre lentamente. La otra recorría el cuerpo de su amado y su boca seguía ocupada en el cuello y hombros de Saru, las piernas de este ya se encontraban separadas y en medio las de Fey.

El peli-blanco luchaba por no dejarse llevar ya que habían llegado muy lejos. Claramente era inevitable detener los suspiros y uno que otro jadeo. La verdad es que pensó que Fey fallaría en su intento de dominante y entonces el podría invertir los papeles a como debía ser.

Aunque había un solo problema con eso…

Su lindo conejo estaba demasiado feliz, entretenido, y que va, mas confiado en lo que hacia. El simple hecho de pensar en reventarle su burbuja de felicidad lo hacia sentir mal.

Al final ya no podía echarse para atrás… Empezó esto y de una u otra forma iba a terminar. Aunque la idea de lo que estaba por venir hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

_Todo porque Fey este…_

Pero el pensamiento fue interrumpido por su propio gemido cuando el peli-verde lo mordió dejándole una pequeña marca.

Fue un sonido motivador para ambos, de un momento a otro les importaba muy poco la posición de cada quien. Se besaban con deseo, mientras con algo de brusquedad se deshacían del resto de la ropa que claramente les estorbaba, terminando ambos desnudos y sus sexos rozando.

Ambos soltaron un gran jadeo por la sensación. Con cuidado la pareja se sentó y tomaron la hombría del otro, masturbándose mutuamente.

El calor aumentaba, los gemidos y sus cuerpos mas apegados en aquel pequeño sillón en medio de la oscuridad, solo interrumpida por un débil rayo de luna.

Fey empujó a Saryuu recostándolo a la fuerza en el mueble, el ya no reconocía a su 'inocente' conejo. Pero un extraño deseo se apoderó de el, por primera vez quería estar debajo, sentir lo mismo que Fey había sentido _demasiadas _veces.

Por fin se dejo llevar, sin aguantar sus gemidos, que hacían de cierto modo sentir orgulloso a Fey por ser la causa. Decidió ir un poco mas lejos, claro todo a su tiempo.

Besó el pecho de Saryuu marcando su camino asi hasta el miembro ya despierto del contrario, el cual introdujo en su boca sin ninguna advertencia. Comenzó a chupar duro en su interior, oyendo a lo lejos los gemidos de su amante, el calor recorriendo a ambos, junto con un poco de sudor por la actividad… todo lo hacia sentirse bien.

-¡Fey! –gritó de repente Evan, apretando un poco los cabellos verdes con la mano que había colocado en la cabeza del otro para _sentirlo _mas.

Fey sonrojado a morir tomo toda la corrida, aunque no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes. **(N/A: asjgdhsafdhgasfdghasfgdfas COF*COF*)**

El chico pálido se separó de la entrepierna del otro, posicionándose de nuevo sobre el.

_Ahora… Ahora…_

Rune se quedó inmóvil, tratando de recordar que seguía ahora. El tiempo también servía para que Saru se recuperara ya que estaba respirando agitadamente.

Una mirada llena de pasión fue inevitable como muchas veces, pero era diferente aquella vez, era una más especial.

-Fey… -habló algo cansado el peli-blanco- Te olvidas de algo… -dijo con una pequeña risita

El rebelde se sonrojo un poco

-Yo no… -dejo escapar un suspiro

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Saryuu tomó una mano de Fey, dirigiéndola el mismo a su boca mientras lamia los 3 conocidos dedos. Esto hizo que el peli-verde se estremeciera. Ya… no había marcha atrás. Los nervios volvieron otra vez.

Cegado por la costumbre, Fey también tomo una de las manos del moreno, igual que el otro comenzó a lamer los 3 dedos.

Ambos ahogaban los jadeos mientras seguían con aquello. Saru de verdad disfrutaba jugar con las manos de su querido Fey… pero de la nada el la quitó.

-¿Q-Que haces? –preguntó el oji-violeta, pues la mano aun no estaba lista para… _estirar._

-Y-Yo no… -empezó a decir tímidamente Rune, Saru posó ambas manos en las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Fey… no hay problema… enserio… -dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizador

-Yo… no se que hacer… -confesó bajando la mirada- Pero tampoco quiero… -dijo antes de que el peli-blanco le reclamara

-¿Entonces…? -Saru se sentó

Fey se abrazó del cuello de Saru, algo que raramente extrañaba.

-Ha-Hazlo tu… -pidió casi en un ruego

Saryuu dejo escapar un leve suspiro, volviendo en si, mientras su mano todavía lubricada se dirigía a la entrada del peli-verde. Y una sonrisa muy conocida por Fey se formaba en sus labios.

En muy poco tiempo, Fey ya estaba preparado, pues ahora gemía de placer con los 3 dedos en su interior. Saru se aventuro un poco a abrirlos completamente, haciendo casi gritar al peli-verde.

Los retiró, posicionándose sobre Fey y mirándole a los ojos. El peli-verde asintió y con el permiso concedido, Saryuu se introdujo de una sola estocada, aunque lo cierto era que Fey tenía más deseo que dolor.

Tantas noches seguidas logran algo queridos lectores. **(:D)**

Entonces sin mucha demora el peli-blanco comenzó a embestir a su conejo con algo de fuerza, pero Fey no se quedaba atrás, el querer sentir a su novio aún mas lo lleva a enrollar apretadamente sus piernas en la cadera del otro, obligándolo asi a entrar mas profundo, lo que causa a ambos soltar un gran jadeo.

El ritmo era frenético y sincronizado. La bien conocida sensación de que están a punto de correrse llega, fue entonces cuando Saryuu tomó ambas piernas de Fey y las coloco sobre sus hombros, adentrándose mas. Fey abrió los ojos al sentirlo en su punto dulce, la excitación fue tanta que termino por correrse en el abdomen del otro, dejándolo completamente empapado.

Saru terminó con sus embestidas, bajó las piernas de Fey lo más delicado que podía y se inclinó para besarle, un beso lleno de ternura acompañado de su semilla en el interior del chico de ojos verdes.

Era una sensación indescriptible, aunque la idea al principio era otra, eso no impedía que en ese momento y lugar (entiéndase sillón) dieran todo de si, demostrando su afecto como solo aquel acto les permitía

¿Moraleja?

Hasta el conejo más inocente puede revelarse algún dia.

***~*^^S&F^^*~***

**La cague muchas veces, lo se….**

**QUIEEEEEEEEN DIJO QUE YO UKEARIA A MI SENSUAL SARU?! NADIE! Jasdhasfdhfashgda Aunque si lo considere cof*cof* pero ahora simplemente no me lo imagino**

**Bien, ahora que me desahogue tengo que irme~ ajsgdhasd**

**Review o no habrá mas SaruFey :I**

**Y… al final el separador fue como siempre BD **

**Nos leemos! C:**


End file.
